Jasmine & Garrett: Romance Polluting The Air
by QueenofDreamsxx
Summary: A furious Jasmine is sitting in detention, with a very disappointed Garrett right behind her, a confused Delia, as well Logan and Lindy. How did the gang end up in detention and why are Jasmine and Garrett mad at each other? What happened? Jasmine goes back to last Monday when it all started.
1. Romance Polluting The Air 1

"I hope you all can think about what you have done today. Specially you Jasmine, I am very disappointed in you." Mr. Pikket said and Jasmine looked down, checking her nails, not liking to face reality. She was doomed. This detention was going into her records and so would the reason why she was in detention.

"You are not the only one." Delia screamed from the back of the room. Everyone was looking at her awkwardly shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head at Jasmine. She mouthed "I am the other person" to Jasmine. Jasmine simply rolled her eyes and turned around to confront Mr. Pikket.

"Ok, hope that you all enjoy detention. See you in 2 hours." Mr. Pikket said and walked away leaving all the friends together. Lindy got up and went to stand in front of the class.

"Alright, Jasmine, could you explain to me, Logan and Delia why we are all in detention." Lindy demanded and Jasmine looked around facing her friends.

"Do I have to do it in front of him?" Jasmine asked pointing at Garrett. He rolled his eyes and stood up and walked towards the front. He stopped at Jasmine's desk and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Yes Jaz, if you still want to be friends with me, you better start talking." Garrett yelled and Jasmine looked down. Logan's eyes widened and he chuckled back.

"Wow, I have never seen Gary so mad since ages. Last time was when I stole his blueberry muffin flavored ice cream." Logan joked and Delia laughed along with him.

"True, true. I remember, he was blue as the ice cream." Delia teased and laughed even harder.

"Anyway, Jaz, you have to tell us." Lindy begged. "Help us understand what we are doing in here."

"Ok, but no being judgmental." Jasmine said and everyone nodded. "So it all started last Monday during Bio class."

Flashback

"Class, I have an investigation scheduled for you. I want each of you to pair up, either with a friend or someone you have never worked with and test the effect of different saccharomyces cerevisiae on fermentation of yeast. I want proper lab reports, no grammar mistakes. You will have the whole week to work on your raw results." Miss Renee explained and there were some grunts and complaints, but the students started moving.

Jasmine looked around until she spots Garrett sitting in front of her. She got out of her seat and ran towards him. Nevertheless, another girl bumped her out of the way and went towards Garrett. It was Wendy, the new girl. "Garrett, I was wondering if you would like to work with me." Wendy asked and Jasmine frowned while she was stranded on the ground after being pushed away by Wendy.

"Sure." Garrett agreed and left his seat with Wendy. "Jaz, boys don't like it when girls lay on the floor for no reason." He joked when he spotted Jasmine on the floor. Wendy laughed out loud.

"You are hilarious Gary." She flirted and grabbed Garrett's arm. Jasmine watched the two of them walking towards the other side of the room to prepare for the experiment.

"Need a hand?" Logan asked and Jasmine took it and stood up. "Don't worry. You can work with me and Delia." Logan offered and Jasmine gave them a little smile.

"Yeah, sure." Jasmine said. She followed Logan to his table, but she couldn't stop looking at Garrett with Wendy.

End of Flashback

"I doubt she actually pushed you out-of-the-way." Garrett said getting back in his seat in detention.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked and showed him her arm, with a long red mark on it. Garrett rolled his eyes and sunk down in his seat.

"Ok, continue Jaz." Delia asked and Jasmine nodded.

Flashback

At lunch time, Garrett and Wendy walked towards the gang's table. There was just Lindy, Logan and Delia sitting down. Jasmine was in the bathroom re-doing her make up. Wendy pulled Garrett and they went and took a place at the table.

Lindy looked at Logan, feeling it strange that someone was occupying the empty seat meant for Jasmine. "Wendy, I don't want to come off rude, but that seat is taken by Jasmine."

"Where is she?" Wendy asked looking around.

"In the bathroom." Lindy said.

"Well, since she is not here, it is very rude and unfair of you to save a seat for her." Wendy said and Delia did a 'Ohhh' sound.

"And your point is?" Lindy asked and Logan put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Don't touch me." Lindy whispered and Logan awkwardly laughed.

"Forgive my sister, she is quite defensive about...Chairs." Logan lied and gave Wendy a fake smile. "You have got to calm down Lindy."

"I will try." Lindy said and sat up straight eating her food.

Jasmine entered the cafeteria and spotted her friends. She walked towards their table, until she saw an extra head, which wasn't hers. She approached the table and Lindy looked up at Jasmine.

"Wendy, I see you have taken my seat." Jasmine examined and Wendy giggled.

"Sorry Jasmine, I didn't know this was your seat." Wendy lied and Lindy grunted but Logan his sister's arm, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Jaz, sit next to me." Lindy said and turned around pulling the first chair she spotted. A kid fell on the ground and Lindy panicked. "Sorry Luke, good luck next time." She said and placed the chair next to her, in between her and Logan.

"So, what did I miss?" Jasmine asked and Lindy shrug. Wendy and Garrett laughed together and Delia was focused on a book she was reading about relationships between mammals.

"Delia, what are you reading?" Lindy asked trying to change the topic.

"A book about mammals. I am now in the part where the mama whale has a baby. The pictures are really cool." Delia said flipping the book and tilting her head to the side.

"I don't like her." Jasmine whispered and Lindy nodded.

"I agree. She seems pretty fake." Lindy joked and Jasmine laughed. Garrett glanced at Jasmine for a while and Jasmine looked straight at him. However, Wendy grabbed Garrett's chin and pulled it towards her.

"I am talking to you handsome." Wendy flirted and Garrett awkwardly just smiled at her.


	2. Romance Polluting The Air 2

"Ok, so far all I know is that you and Wendy didn't get along at first sight. Now, could you be a little bit more specific why we are here and the reason for your attack today." Delia asked and Jasmine stood up and paced around the room.

"You see, Jaz, you had the choice of being a good friend, but you would rather watch me suffer. How could you?" Garrett asked and Jasmine walked away from him.

"You don't get it, that girl did awful things. She turned you against your own friends! Wake up Garrett." Jasmine yelled and sat back on her seat. Garrett was angry and sat down on a desk way far away from Jasmine.

"Whatever, just continue the story Jasmine." Logan said and Jasmine took a deep breath.

**Flashback**

On the next day, Jasmine was walking by towards her locker when Garrett and Wendy passed by her holding hands. "Hey, don't say hi to your friend?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, sorry." Garrett apologized and went to hug Jasmine but Wendy got on the way and hugged Jasmine instead.

"What?" Jasmine asked confused. Wendy giggled and looked at Jasmine with a pity face.

"Well, now that me and Garrett are a couple, I will hug for both him and me. I mean, you get me right, you wouldn't like your boyfriend to hug another girl in front of you. Would you?" Wendy questioned and Jasmine was majorly confused by what Wendy was implying.

"Wendy I don't know if you know, but me and Garrett are just friends." Jasmine said defending herself.

"Well, let's hope it stays like that for a long time. Not that I ever thought you were competition. You are not even as pretty as me." Wendy whispered to Jasmine and grabbed Garrett's hand and they walked away.

"What's wrong?" Lindy asked standing next to Jasmine's locker.

"Wendy and Garrett. They are dating now, after knowing each other for a couple of hours." Jasmine answered and Lindy hugged her friend.

"I get that you miss bickering with Garrett, but he now has a girlfriend of his own, which he can bicker with her as many times as she can." Lindy joked and Jasmine pushed her away.

"Where is Logan?" Jasmine asked and wondered around trying to find Logan. He is usually behind Lindy in the mornings.

"He had to go to the Bio lab, he forgot his notebook there." Lindy said.

"Well since I am in his group, I will help him find it. Besides, Bio is the first period so I will just stick around." Jasmine stated and Lindy nodded agreeing with her friend.

"Study hard Jaz." Lindy said and waved goodbye at her friend.

"Sure sure." Jasmine said and walked towards the Bio room.

When she was about to walk in she heard muffled giggles. Jasmine looked inside and there was Wendy talking to Logan. Jasmine spotted that awkward smile Logan always does when he is uncomfortable. Wendy was touching his arm and laughing close to his ear.

"Stop being so funny Logan." Wendy said and Logan stopped writing on his book.

"But I wasn't saying anything funny." Logan said and Wendy got closer to him. Jasmine gasped and put her hand over her mouth and tried to be quiet.

"Could you not come too close. Specially when you are dating my best friend." Logan asked and Wendy stepped back.

"Are you rejecting me?" Wendy asked and Logan nodded.

"Pretty much." Logan said and the bell rang.

Jasmine entered the room and so did the other students. Wendy went to sit next to Garrett. "I am telling you there is something wrong with that girl." Jasmine whispered to Logan and he sighed.

"Hopefully she doesn't bring trouble." Logan said.

After school Logan, Delia, Lindy and Jasmine were hanging out at Logan and Lindy's basement. They were all laughing, when Garrett stormed inside the basement, and walked towards Logan, grabbing his collar and pushed Logan away. "How dare you try and kiss Wendy?!" Garrett yelled and everyone stood up. Jasmine held onto Garrett, while Lindy held onto Logan to try and stop them from fighting.

"What? What...are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Wendy told me you tried to kiss her. How could you do that to me? I finally get a girlfriend and you try and take her away!" Garrett yelled and Logan was shocked. So was Jasmine.

"I didn't try to kiss Wendy! She tried to kiss me! She was hitting on me the whole time we were alone in the bio lab and I told her to back off." Logan explained but Garrett shook his head.

"You are supposed to be my best friend. And now you are lying to me instead of apologizing. What sort of jerk are you?" Garrett asked and Logan shook his head.

"I swear on my cat's life I didn't kiss her." Logan said.

"But you don't have a cat." Delia said and Lindy looked at her.

"Delia you are not helping." Lindy said and Delia nodded.

"I should just stay quiet." Delia said and sat down.

"I don't know what she told you, but whatever it was, it was a lie. I didn't kiss her." Logan insisted. Garrett kept shaking his head and Jasmine was holding him still.

"Logan is telling the truth. He didn't kiss Wendy." Jasmine said. "I was there watching it from outside. She made the move, not Logan."

"Wow, I expected everyone here to lie. But not you Jasmine, not you." Garrett said and shrug Jasmine away from him.

**End of Flashback**

"You swear you guys didn't kiss?" Garrett asked Logan. Everyone was silent and looked around hoping they would make up.

"You know me Garrett. Better than anyone. You are my best friend in the whole world. I would never steal your girlfriend." Logan said and Garrett went to hug his best friend.

"Aww. You guys made up." Lindy said.

"About time." Delia said.

"I am still mad at you two." Garrett said and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Let me continue the story and then you will know who is to blame." Jasmine said and sat back.


	3. Romance Polluting The Air 3

**Flashbacks**

Jasmine saw Wendy fighting with Delia about something, but she wasn't certain. Lindy came up behind her and scared her. "What are you doing?" Lindy asked and Jasmine shushed her.

"I am trying to figure out what is happening between them." Jasmine explained and Lindy rolled her eyes and pulled her friend closer to the conversation. As they got closer, they could hear Delia trying not to scream.

"I know it was you who stole my math book! Just confess it! I saw you walking by my locker and opening it. I bet it was Garry who told you of my pass code. He is the only know who knows beside me." Delia said and Wendy sight faking a crying voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are so stupid and immature. Now get out of the way and let me get to class." Wendy demanded but Jasmine chose not to listen to her.

"You are not leaving until I have my book. I need it because I have homework due tomorrow." Delia said getting in Wendy's way. Wendy pushed Delia aside, but Delia held her arm and pulled her back.

Jasmine and Lindy were shocked by the way Delia got aggressive. "I need the book because this assignment is worth 80% of my grade, and I need it. And if you don't give it back I will wreck you." Delia threatened and pushed Wendy back. When Wendy saw Garrett coming, she faked a fall and started crying about her leg.

"Delia, what the heck is wrong with you?" Garrett asked and ran to help Wendy. He helped her stand up, but Wendy kept crying and faking it.

"I didn't do anything. She fell on her own." Delia said defending herself.

"Liar! Just now she pushed me, after she threatened to wreck me!" Wendy cried even more and started freaking out about everything.

"Delia I expected better from you." Garrett said and walked away helping Wendy.

Delia was sad and Jasmine and Lindy got closer to the scene. Delia started crying and they hugged their friend.

**End of flashback**

"Gary you are suffocating me." Delia cried out as Garrett has been hugging her and apologizing for making her cry and apologizing for screaming at her.

"I am so sorry I was so stupid. I am so sorry." Garrett chanted and Delia hugged him back.

"It's ok. I wasn't crying because you yelled at me, I was crying because Wendy was never going to give me back my math book and I never got the chance to finish the assignment.

"Then that means I was also wrong to yell at you Lindy. Oh I am so sorry." Garrett said letting go of Delia and going in to hug Lindy.

"Its fine, I had to do something to defend Delia." Lindy said.

**Flashback**

"You manipulative jerk. Wendy how could you lie about your leg one day and then audition for the cheerleading squad the next day, you have problems!" Lindy yelled and Wendy excused herself from her friends and turned around to face Lindy.

"You talk a lot for someone who knows nothing." Wendy said and Lindy got confused.

"I have major control over Garrett and he does whatever I tell him to. There is nothing you can do about it Lindy. You are simply his friend. If you can still call yourself that, especially after I told him you were a bad influence." Wendy bragged and Lindy snorted.

"You are so pathetic. Just because you are dating Gary and you are pretty you think you can influence him." Lindy laughed it out. "You even made Garrett argue with Logan, his best friend. How dare you mess with a friendship of many years?"

"Simple. All I needed was Logan to reject me and add fuel to the fire. I mean he is such a stupid blond, he fell for it. He is such an ignorant jerk. I mean like brother like sister." Wendy said and Lindy had a frown on her face.

"You jerk!" Lindy said and pushed Wendy away.

Wendy fell this time and started crying. It was like she was a witch, because the moment she started crying, Garrett was already there, screaming at Lindy to stop and being so mean.

**End of flashback**

"Ok, so I know now everyone's reason for hating Wendy, but I still don't know yours Jaz." Garrett said.

"Well then let's go back to today's lunch time." Jasmine said and everyone agreed.


	4. Romance Polluting The Air 4

**Flashback**

"Gary said that? I can't believe that girl managed to brainwash him in such short time. How is it possible for a girl to be so blindfolded by a girl like Wendy. I get it, she is pretty and all, but she is very manipulative." Jasmine said and Lindy nodded silently. She was still hurt over the fact that Garrett chose to believe the lies Wendy told him.

"I will be alright. I give up." Lindy said and Jasmine shook her head.

"No you don't. Let's go. I will make her pay." Jasmine said and stood up walking towards the cafeteria. There was Wendy alone at their table. Logan was sitting with some other students and Delia was on the other side.

Jasmine stormed towards Wendy, and pulled her ponytail. "Violence is not the answer." Lindy screamed and both Logan and Delia looked at Jasmine pulling Wendy's hair.

"You are going to pay for your lies." Jasmine yelled and kept pulling Wendy's hair. Lindy stood behind Jasmine trying to stop her. Jasmine pulled away and Wendy stood up and pushed Jasmine.

"Oh no you didn't!" Delia yelled and pushed Wendy away. Logan stood in between both girls, while Jasmine and Delia pushed Wendy to provoke her.

"What's going on? Wendy!" Garrett asked and went to help Wendy. "I can't believe you guys are trying to harass poor Wendy. How could you do this to me? I thought we were all friends." Garrett cried out.

Everyone pulled away silent and Jasmine grabbed the first drink she saw and threw it at Wendy's face. Right in the moment when Mr. Pikket walked into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"The 5 of them tried to harass me and troublemaker over here threw water on me!" Wendy cried out and Mr. Pikket shook his head.

"Wendy, what about me? I tried to..." Garrett was saying but Wendy stopped him.

"Save it Gary, I don't want to hear you say it. You are always going to side with your friends. I am nothing to you. We are done." Wendy said and Jasmine smiled to herself, Wendy was finally going to leave Garrett.

"You 5, follow me. It's detention time." Mr. Pikket yelled.

**End of flashback**

"And that's why we ended up here. Because I was sick and tired of your girlfriend Wendy taking you away from us." Jasmine said and Garrett looked at her.

"I am sorry. I was an idiot. I should have just listened to you and notice how this made you mad. I can't believe Wendy managed to fool me." Garrett said and Jasmine went to hug him. Garrett stood up and walked towards Jasmine. They stayed hugging each other for a long time.

"Ok, this is getting awkward guys." Delia said and Lindy rolled her eyes. "Sorry, talked to soon."

"Isn't it time for detention to be over now?" Logan asked looking at his watch. Garrett and Jasmine let go of each other and smiled.

Mr. Pikket walked in and found the gang smiling and laughing. "Good, I see you learned something from detention. You are all free to go and make sure no more fighting during lunch time."

"Yes sir. And I am sorry for the mess I caused." Jasmine said and Mr. Pikket nodded his head.

"Now that's more like it." Mr. Pikket said and the gang went over to Lindy's house to hang out.

They were all sitting down watching a movie when someone knocked on the basement door. Lindy paused the movie and went to open the door.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Lindy asked and everyone looked over Lindy's shoulder.

"Oh I bet she came back for a rematch." Jasmine said, and stood up walking towards Wendy, but Garrett held onto her waist.

"No need to get hostile Jaz." Delia said and Jasmine sighed and went back to her seat.

"I came here to apologize to all of you guys. I am so sorry for the things I said and done. Logan I am sorry I hit on you." Wendy apologized.

"It's alright, I am used to it." Logan replied and Jasmine smacked his stomach.

"Delia I am sorry I took your book. Here it is." Wendy said and took the math book from her purse. Delia went to get it and smiled and kissed her book.

"Oh I am sorry mr. math book. That crazy girl didn't hurt you, did she?" Delia said cuddling the math book.

"Lindy I am so sorry for making a scandal and bickering with you." Wendy apologized and Lindy nodded.

"It's alright. At least now the cheerleaders are afraid of me." Lindy bragged.

"Garrett I am sorry I was controlling you all this time. I did really like you." Wendy said and Garrett hugged her.

"I liked you too." Garrett responded.

"Maybe in the future we could give it a try?" Wendy asked hopeful.

"Nah, I am fine for now." Garrett responded.

"Well that's all. I have to go now." Wendy said and Jasmine was shocked.

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" Jasmine asked and Wendy looked around.

"Nope. Bye guys." Wendy said and walked away.

"Now we can continue watching the movie." Lindy said and pressed play.

"She didn't apologize to me. She apologized to everyone but me. Who does she think she is?" Jasmine yelled and Lindy calmed her down.

"I mean you were the one pulling her hair. She can't really apologize because she hasn't done anything to you." Logan said and Jasmine nodded her head.

"Yeah. I will just stay quiet and watch the movie." Jasmine said and all of them agreed and continued watching. After a long period of silence Jasmine spoke again. "I think I forgot something at Wendy's house." She said and grabbed her jacket and walked out of the basement.

"Well she was fast." Delia said.

"Guys!" Lindy yelled and stood up.

"What now?" Logan asked and Garrett and Delia stood up as well.

"Jasmine has never been to Wendy's house." Lindy said and they all looked at each other.

"So?" Garrett asked and Lindy smacked her own forehead.

"Then why would Jasmine lie and say she forgot something at Wendy's house?" Lindy yelled and the gang started to panic.

"Oh no. Why Jaz, WHY?" Garrett yelled and all of them grabbed their coats and ran towards the door.


End file.
